Akira
by AlexandraP
Summary: Han loves me. Han loves me not. Pretty much sums up our relationship. I thought after the first night I kissed him, he would get it but I was so wrong and Han, well he is so dead.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Gracefully she wound her way through the cars, swerving effortlessly in and out along the highway, the sound of her Ninja ZX-14 purring in her ears and the raw power propelling her easily on top of the pavement. The sun had finished setting and she was on her way to the garage now. As she sped over the bridge and past the many lights in the city she watched as they all meshed together and became one. She loved the city at night but most of all she loved how she felt right now, untouchable. Time stood still and she didn't have to think about anything but riding. 

When she pulled up to the garage the party had already started and she could see strobe lights flashing wildly against the windows from inside. She shook her head and smiled, just another crazy night at Han's. The roar of her engine caught everyone's attention as she pulled in. She looked above her and saw a group of people dancing happily on the top floor. She pulled her helmet off and shook her hair out around her shoulders. Propping her bike up on its kick stand, she placed her helmet around one of the handle bars. Music was pumping loudly throughout the garage and the smell of cigarette smoke laced the air. She scrunched her nose in disgust and headed upstairs to the party. 

Han watched Akira stride in quietly and smiled to himself. She was so strong, so independent. Her hair was full of loose, messy waves and cascaded well beyond her shoulders. He could tell she had just gotten done riding and wondered why she hadn't shown up at the races earlier tonight. 

He caught her gaze and she grinned widely as she walked towards him, "Han man this party is crazy," she said, having to yell above the noise, "What's the occasion," she asked nodding to group of people dancing in front of them. 

"Come on Akira, as if there ever is one," he said back to her sarcastically. She rolled her eyes at him, 

"I'll be right back." She went off in search of something to drink, spotting Sean and Neela on her way there. They waved cheerfully at her from the dance floor. Grabbing a bottle of water, Akira walked back over to where Han was standing and wondered how everyone had done at the races earlier tonight, 

"So how did your boy Sean do?" She asked keeping her eyes on the party. Hans turned his head towards her as if to say "isn't it obvious?" and let out a small laugh, "How does he always do?" He watched as Akira's face turned into that famous, bright smile and he knew she understood. 

"It figures. I shouldn't even have to ask, that punk is the drift king now." 

Hans watched Akira as she observed everyone out on the dance floor. She had broad shoulders but a toned athletic body with dark brown hair and warm golden eyes. He noticed the new freckles that were showing on her face from being out in the sun. Her black crocheted swimsuit had a plunging neckline and was knitted so large that it revealed the tan skin of her abdomen and the white leather riding pants she had on were super low. Her black boots came up to her knees and had three buckles at the top on the side. The belt she wore was black too and plain except for the three silver chains that hung from the side and extended into her back pocket. She looked tough. Akira had always been tough and he never had to worry about her ability to take care of herself. There weren't many people willing to mess with Akira but Han knew it was merely her exterior people were afraid of. She was dangerously beautiful but Han knew the real girl, the one that was on the inside of it all. 

Akira felt Han's eyes on her and she turned her head to face him, meeting his blank stare. She punched him on the arm playfully, 

"What?" she said confused. Han's face came back to life and he replied coolly, "Nothing." He took a sip of his water and stared hungrily ahead at one of the slutty girls dancing in front of him, begging him to come join her. Akira made a face at the girl and sighed, 

"Whatever, I'm out, I think I'm gonna' head to my room and crash," He waved to her, without even looking as if in a trance and allowed the girl to pull him away, "Manwhore," she muttered angrily under her breath. 

She didn't know why she felt so protective of Han all of a sudden but she did. The way he looked at that girl and the fact that he was so _easy _made her stomach churn. For a long time Han had been a ladies man and for a long time Akira had never cared…until now. Her feelings made absolutely no sense and she couldn't seem to breakthrough to the problem. It wasn't possible for her to like Han and it wasn't something she wanted to feel but strangely she did. She **wanted** to walk over to that girl and tell her to get lost. She **wanted** to shove that girl out of the way and dance with Han herself, but she was too scared. How did she know if Han thought of her that way or not? They had known each other for so long, but yet she felt as if Han was so unreachable. He was always surrounded by those wannabe bimbos and it made her want to scream. She knew he saw absolutely nothing in any of them. Her anger always got the best of her and this time she was going to let it take control. Akira stopped and turned around suddenly and strode towards him, her face painted with determination and complete confidence. 

Han didn't even see her coming until she was already there; Akira was the last person he expected to see. She easily shoved the small girl he was already dancing with into the rest of the crowd and threw her arms around his neck. He glanced at her with a surprised look but continued to dance as if nothing had happened. She threw her head back and let Han guide her hips with his hands as she danced closer to him. The entire crowd was pulsating rhythmically to the music blaring out of the speakers and adrenaline raced through her veins as she gazed at Han's face. He looked at her in awe but didn't stop. She felt his hand reached up to her face gently and he kissed her on the neck. The heat from his warm breath on her skin sent tingles rippling down her back in waves. She crushed their bodies together and kissed him softly on the mouth. As she pulled away she noticed he was looking back at her anxiously with an odd expression on his face. She laughed and turned to walk away but he caught her hand before she could leave, 

"What was that?" He tilted his head questioningly at her and leaned forward as if to demand an answer. Akira shrugged her shoulders, "Don't act so surprised." She tore her hand away from his and turned around slowly letting a huge smile spread across her face. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day Akira felt exhilarated. She couldn't wait to show Han what he was missing out on from now on. She remembered the confused look on his face and laughed to herself. Everything about last night had been perfect. She was a mystery to Han and probably the only girl who was. 

Akira groaned tiredly as she slipped out of bed and into her bathroom. She pulled her long, dark hair into a low pony tail and washed her face. After she had washed her face she applied some black mascara onto her long, thick lashes and dusted her face lightly with some bronzer, making her freckles and amber eyes stand out. She walked into her room and opened the doors to her closet so she could figure out what she was going to wear. After a few minutes, she decided on a pair of dark, skinny denim jeans and a long, white tank top with her tall black boots and fitted red leather jacket, as well as her usual black belt with the chain off to the side. When she was done getting dressed she pinned her bangs on top of her head, making them puff slightly and walked out to the garage. 

When she got downstairs Sean and Han were already replacing tires on the red Evo and she chuckled softly. 

"It's only ten o'clock and you've already gone through a set of tires," she said as she shook her head ashamed. 

"Yeah well it's already ten o'clock and you're just now getting out of bed!." Sean snorted back. 

"What can I say? A girl needs her beauty sleep," Akira joked. _As if_ she thought, like she ever cared about that crap. 

"So what are you guys gonna' do today?" she asked curiously. If they were just going to spend all day drifting she wasn't interested. She had better things to do than sit around and watch them go through five million sets of tires in 2 hours. Han looked at her with a bored expression on his face and shrugged. She grinned at him playfully but he turned his face, without smiling back. She didn't know what his problem was but she did know she didn't like his attitude. 

"I'm out," she mumbled with a frustrated edge tinting her voice. Han waved at her without looking up and she snorted angrily. She walked over to her bike, swung her leg over to sit down, slipped her helmet on and started her bike forcefully. As she left the garage she spun her tires loudly causing a large black mark to form on the garage floor. She laughed to herself victoriously knowing Han would be pissed. 

Han shook his head at her as she drove off noisily and went back to what he was doing, throwing a dirty rag into the trashcan beside him loudly. Sean looked up at him confused,

"Something you wanna' talk about?" Han nodded his head and continued to work for a few seconds before answering firmly, 

"No." Sean shrugged helplessly and replied in a sarcastic tone, "Ok then."

Akira was riding through the streets hastily, taking her frustrations with Han out on the pavement. She wanted to ride away forever and never come back. Boys were so stupid and every time she thought she had gotten that through her head she let her emotions get the best of her in a weak moment. Nothing ever turned out the way she imagined when it came to guys; they either never called her back or ignored her as if nothing had happened just as Han had a few minutes earlier. She wanted to hit herself over the head HARD. On top of her problems with Han she was starving. Thinking a little food would make her feel better she stopped at one of the many food vendors along the street in Tokyo and picked up something to eat. She couldn't get Han out of her mind and it made her uneasy. She wasn't supposed to get attached; she was supposed to be too cold for this sort of stuff. Relationships weren't exactly her thing and apparently neither was reading a boy's mind. If only she could hear his thoughts, feel what he was feeling so she could know what was going through his head. 

Akira's cell phone shook violently in her jacket pocket and she pulled over quickly to answer it. She slung her helmet over her handle bars and shook her hair out as she flipped the phone open and raised it to her ear.

"What's up," she asked coolly, leaning back onto her bike. She caught the glances of a few flirtatious looking boys and smirked in response. It wasn't exactly a new experience having people stare at her and to tell you the truth she thrived off of the attention. 

"Long time, no see Kira," the voice growled lowly. Akira's eyes widened in shock at the painfully familiar voice and tingles ran down her spine. For a moment she was speechless, unable to find the strength to reply and she narrowed her eyes. Anger swelled inside of her and she replied through clenched teeth,

"Let's keep it that way Takashi." She heard him chuckle with amusement on the other line and she sneered at his response. It had been a year since she'd left him and hoped it had been the last day she would ever have to see him again. Deep inside she always knew he would try to lure her back to him and she felt stupid for thinking they were done for good. Takashi clicked his tongue at her critically, 

"Still so defiant Kira, just the way I like you…" She rolled her eyes at the remark. 

"Still on my shit list Takashi, _exactly_ where I like _you_." Her voice seeped through the phone ominously and silence weighed down. After a few moments Takashi's voice finally broke through the silence,

"We'll see how long I stay on that list of yours now that I'm back in town Kira," he said plainly. Akira's heart beat quickened at the response and his voice sounded once again,

"I'll see you at the races _tonight_." She heard the dull click on the end of the line and let her hand drop limply from her ear, her hand still wrapped around her phone. Her eyes scanned the crowd in front of her lazily and the expression on her face hardened with thought. _What in the hell was he doing back _she thought angrily. She shook her head aggressively trying to rid the very thought of him from her mind. Forcefully she snatched her helmet up from its place on her handlebars and shoved it down over her head. She had to get back to the garage and tell the others Takashi was back in town. Han would be thrilled. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Akira swerved between cars on her ninja rx-14 hastily, in hurry to get back to the garage with the surprising news. While keeping one steady hand on the handlebars Akira fished for her cell phone in her coat pocket and quickly dialed Han's number. The sooner he knew the better. Han and Takashi weren't exactly the best of friends anymore and she didn't want him killing the messenger when he found out he was back in town. The dial tone sounded once before Han picked up and his voice floated through the line confidently,

"Yeah," he asked in a smug tone of voice. Akira bit her tongue, resisting the urge to rip him a new asshole for being such an arrogant prick and tried her best to reply casually,

"We need to talk-," she stated simply. Han sighed on the other line,

"If this is about last night then I'd really rather not," he said cutting her off. Akira's teeth clenched together in irritation and she sped her bike up out of anger. It took everything she had not to say something to him and she was nearly back at the garage.

"Shut up, it's not about us, it's about Takashi," she said, injecting venom into the last word. Han's only response was silence and she heard a click, confirming her notion that he had hung up on her. She snapped her phone shut viciously and shoved it back into her jacket pocket, accelerating around her last turn. Either Han really didn't want to talk to her or was already telling everyone else the news.

When she finally reached the garage Han and Sean were arguing animatedly in front of the Evo. Akira rolled her eyes and rode into the garage loudly anyways, screeching to a halt. Neither one of them flinched at the sound of her engine, making her suddenly very curious about what the two of them were fighting about. Akira cut her engine and began to take off her helmet when she noticed Han nod his head at Sean. Sean immediately quit talking and both of them returned to working on the Evo. Akira cocked a suspicious eyebrow at the two of them and shook her head as she walked by,

"I'm not even gonna' ask," she said sarcastically. Han's head snapped up in response,

"You're not going to the races tonight," he told her calmly. Akira stopped in her tracks and turned around slowly, placing one hand on her hip,

"Says who," she asked, her patience wearing thin. Han leaned up against the hood of the evo and wiped his hands off on the rag he was holding and then tossed it into the basket beside him,

"Says me," he replied coolly. Akira narrowed her eyes at him,

"And since when do _you_ tell _me _what to do," she asked him defiantly. Han walked towards her slowly and stopped only inches away from her face. He leaned in, so close that his lips brushed her ear,

"Since _**now**_," he growled firmly. She watched him as he backed away to look at her, the look on his face calm and could feel the anger swelling up inside of her.

"So you can't even talk to me after last night, but you think you can tell me what to do," she asked him, the bitterness becoming evident in her tone. Han looked down at the floor and back up to her but said nothing. Akira shook her head and backed away from him,

"That's what I thought." Han only stared back at her with unknown eyes, the expression inside of them one she hadn't seen before. Before she turned around she saw the pained expression beginning to form on his face and knew he was worried about her. But he didn't have the right to be worried about her. He'd already had his chance to tell her how he felt and he'd missed it. She had no time to play his games and it wasn't his responsibility to protect her especially when he didn't even have the guts to act like he cared about her.

Akira stomped up the stairs and slammed her bedroom door behind her. Flopping onto the bed she let out a huge breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding and lay on her stomach for a few moments before sitting back up. She brought her knees to her chest and stared at the floor, thinking about the past few hours of her life and all the things that had happened in just a small amount of time. It felt as if the world was spinning out of control and there was nothing she could do to stop it. It was the worst feeling she'd ever felt since…Takashi. In a way, she was happy Takashi was back but deep inside Akira knew he wasn't back for her and it ate her up inside. **Revenge**; that was all Takashi wanted and they all knew it. Han knew it, Sean knew it, and everyone knew it…everyone but **her**. A part of her wanted Takashi to take her away so she wouldn't have to struggle with her feelings for Han anymore. If Takashi took her, she was his and only his, no questions asked. No more complicated situations with Han or any other boy. At least she knew how Takashi was, she had no idea the thoughts going through Han's head and it drove her crazy, he was so unreadable, to the point where it was almost maddening.

Akira got up off her bed to look for something to wear at the races tonight. If she wanted to make Takashi _and _Han jealous, it was going to take some serious thought while picking out her wardrobe. Han was a sucker for anything leather and Takashi almost always went weak at the knees when she wore short shirts. After a few moments of contemplation, Akira decided on a tiny leather skirt, her studded belt, a pair of knee high boots, and well…_half_ a top. She pulled her waist length hair into a high pony tail and streaked a few pieces of her hair bright yellow for a fun twist. For the final touches she lined the top lids of her eyes dramatically with black eye liner and waltzed out of her door, hips swinging. When she turned the corner, Han was leaning up against the wall casually, eating a bag of snacks in his usual cool manner. Akira rolled her eyes at him and continued to walk past him anyways. Han cleared his throat loudly as she walked past but didn't move an inch,

"Where do you think you're going," he asked in amusement. Akira stopped at his question and answered without looking back at him,

"None of your damn business," she retorted smartly. She could almost see the smirk forming on Han's face as a low chuckle escaped his lips. Behind her, his footsteps neared closer but she continued to stand her ground.

"See you at the races," he murmured in her ear as he brushed past her.


	4. AUTHORS NOTICE

Hey everyone, I really like this story so far and I feel like I am actually going somewhere with all of this but I am not getting any comments so until I start getting some better feedback on it, I'm not sure I want to continue. If you read this story and you like it, LET ME KNOW! I love comments; constructive criticism and all that junk so just speak up. I don't want to end this story but I will if I do not get some help with it soon…

Thank you!

You know you love me,

AlexandraP


End file.
